


Agents Simmons and Operation M.O.M.

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, Community: 1_million_words, Community: mcufemslash, Community: slashthedrabble, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Femslash, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April is an entire two and a half years old, Jemma. She can draw it herself.</p><p>Shameless domestic!Skimmons fluff. Also some incorrectly conjugated verbs from the toddler.</p><p>Written for SlashTheDrabble Prompt #356: Dr. Seuss Book Titles. (I Can Draw It Myself)<br/>Also fills mcufemslash General Prompt #8: Show.</p><p>Note: according to my Word Counter website, it's 500 words exactly. IDK why the ao3 count is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents Simmons and Operation M.O.M.

Jemma’s barely laid little Leah down before April is next to her, mumbling an incoherent demand. Jemma shushes the older girl, who soon gives up on the verbal request, though she keeps her tiny hand fisted around Jemma's yoga pants. When Jemma’s satisfied that Leah will stay asleep, she swiftly scoops April up in her arms and leaves the room. 

“Draw,” April moans - she’s old enough to be able to realize that they must be out of her baby sister’s earshot. Jemma responds only by taking her back to her room and retrieving her drawing pad and crayons. April rushes to take an excited seat on one of the child-sized, neon-colored chairs, and Jemma kneels next to her, turning the pad to the first blank page and setting it on the table in front of them.

"What colors do you want to use, April?" she asks as the two-(and a half!)-year-old clumsily opens the crayon box, and gets no reply. April grabs a handful - multiple colors of wax gets stuck underneath her fingernails, but Jemma's the only one bothered - drops them onto the table, and starts to drag the beet red one across the page with abandon.

"That's a pretty red, hmm?" Jemma prompts, and April just nods as she continues drawing...whatever it is she's drawing.

Skye was so much better at this kind of thing.

For God-knows-what-reason, April suddenly spins the drawing pad around, jolting the rest of the crayons to the ground. Jemma keeps in her grumbles and shuffles around the table to pick them up; but soon, the piece of paper is nothing but a cacophony of harsh red squiggles, other colors be damned.

"Do you want to put something _else_ in your drawing, sweetie? You could put a sun, or have somebody there..."

"There _are_ somebody, Mummy," April declares with obvious offense, and points at the right side of the paper.

"Mommy's hands are _right_ there. She's pushing the bad guys," her finger moves to the left side, "away from her. See?"

Jemma doesn't see what April thinks of as Skye or the 'bad guys', but she doesn't even need to make up for missing that, as Skye herself comes wandering in the room just a moment later.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I drewed a picture of you!" April yelps, shoving herself out of her seat. She tumbles to the carpet, but swats Jemma away when she reaches over to try to help her up; Jemma just stays in her kneeling position on the floor as April bounds over to Skye and Skye hoists her up.

"That so, sweet thing?" Skye inquires excitedly, carrying April back over to the table.

"All by myself!" April exclaims proudly.

"All by yourself?" Skye asks with an impressed tone, meeting her wife's eyes. 

"All by herself," Jemma confirms.

"See, Mommy? It's you, making the bad guys go away!"

"Wow! Wouldja look at that, looks like you inherited my artistic talent!" Skye affirms for April, and Jemma chuckles to herself.


End file.
